The objective of this contract is to develop monitoring technology to accurately screen patients on an outpatient basis by monitoring physiologic variables capable of indicating whether or not there is a need for further, more costly, sleep disorder testing. Specially the contractor shall develop and package a multi-channel, wireless sensor. This wireless patch sensor is designed for patient use and emits a signal to a bedside receiver unit that analyzes the amplitude and content of the signal. The sensor is designed to detect respiratory rate, pulse shape, heartbeat, snoring and motion of diaphragm, chest wall and legs. Sensors are positioned on the neck, chest and abdominal areas. Extensive field testing of the device will be performed at three different sleep centers with an anticipated study population of 60-90 patients.